Deception
by crazyhelga
Summary: B&V. They grow up together, but there is something the King and Queen aren't telling Vegeta. Why could it be? Why would they decieve Vegeta? What does Bulma have to do with it? Read to find out! Chapter One Revised
1. The Ones Named Bulma and Vegeta

-Deception-  
By : Stacey Meyer  
  
Vegeta and Bulma are both Saiya-jins born on Vegeta-sei. Vegeta is a year older than Bulma, and Bulma is a First Class Saiya-jin while Vegeta is, obviously, the Prince of all Saiya-jins. The story starts off as Vegeta being 17 and Bulma being 16. They grow up together, but there is something that The King and Queen aren't telling Vegeta. What could it be? Why would the King and Queen deceive the crowned Prince of Vegeta-sei? What in the world does this have to do with Bulma? Read more to find out!  
  
Chapter One Rated ~ 'R' for language Disclaimer ~ I DO NOT own Vegeta, Bulma, or any of the DBZ gang or DBZ, I am sad to say. I'm not making any mulah off of this story, so yeah. Oh, and I don't have a job, therefore I don't have any money, so suing me would be pointless.  
  
Words in *stars* are telepatic talking.  
  
Words in 'parenthesis' are thoughts.  
  
Chapter One - The Ones Named Bulma and Vegeta  
The bright sun of Vegeta-sei shined through thick curtains that morning. Vegeta lazily rubbed his eyelids, wishing sleep to come once more. But to his dismay, someone would prevent the young Prince from furthering his slumber. Queen Kamlyn, a beautiful Saiya-jin with long jet black hair and ebony eyes, entered the Prince's room and opened the curtains even further, causing Vegeta to stir in his half-asleep stage.  
"Vegeta," a soft voice beckoned him. "Vegeta, wake up." The Queen shook her son softly, urging him to wake. "Your breakfast is getting cold, and Bulma's going to be eating with us, so hurry up and get downstairs. You don't want your guest waiting longer than she has to." Vegeta grumbled that he would be down in a few moments, and Queen Kamlyn took that as her cue to go back to the dining room and start eating her own breakfast before it got too cold. The seventeen year old rubbed his eyes once more with his fist, yawning the sleep away. He jumped down from the King sized bed, feet meeting with a luxurious, red carpeted floor. Vegeta blinked a few more times, trying to lessen the effects of the rays of the morning light to his newly opened eyes. Running a hand through his short, spiky black hair, Vegeta strode out of his room and into the hall, heading towards the dining area. 'Bulma? I wonder why she's eating with us this morning. Oh well, at least I won't be bored this morning.'  
Vegeta walked into the room and his lips curved into a smirk. 'This, is going to be quite an eventful morning.' Bulma stood from her seat and bowed slightly to show her respects.  
"Good morning, my Prince. How are you on this magnificent dawn?" Bulma's sapphire eyes glittered in amusement, she couldn't help but smirk at the Prince's attire. He was wearing nothing but his black silk boxers and a black satin robe that was hanging open at the moment, showing off his perfect form. Vegeta turned his head to where the blue-haired sixteen-year old was standing, still slightly bowed. He noticed she was wearing one of the outfits that he favored, a red halter top with the black and white stripes and a pair of black jeans that were faded. His smirk became even broader when he replied.  
"Well, it would have been better if you hadn't shown up, but since you graced us all with your presence, I guess that you can stay and eat." Bulma went red in the face and remained standing, fists clenched tightly. "You may be seated, woman." *You just wait Vegeta,* she telepathically told her life-long friend, *You'll eat those words when I'm done with you.* Vegeta's smirk widened even more, if at all possible, and he even let out a small chuckle. King Vegeta and Queen Kamlyn peered at their son, wondering what could possibly amuse him so much. *In your dreams woman.*  
"Excuse me, Prince Vegeta, could I talk to you? Privately?" Bulma questioned, not hiding her fury. Vegeta exited the room, motioning for the girl to follow. Once outside the dining hall, Bulma shoved Vegeta against the wall.  
"What the hell was that for, woman?" Bulma completely ignored Vegeta's question and asked one of her own.  
"What were you doing in there you ass? Are you trying to embarrass me in front of your parents? Ugh, if you weren't Prince I'd beat the shit out of you!"  
"I'd like to see that happen. I've got more strength in my little pinkie than you do in your whole body." Bulma's mouth turned down form a frown. She pondered for a few moments and the frown slowly turned into a broad smirk.  
"Would you like to bet on that Veggie?"  
"Oh, you're on woman."  
"And would you stop calling me woman!! My name is Bulma, you'd think that you would of known this after, what, sixteen years!!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's eat, woman, I'm starving." As if on cue, Vegeta's and Bulma's stomachs growled in unison. Bulma frowned again.  
"Fine." The twosome opened the large doors and proceeded to sit down. Vegeta sat to the right of the King and Bulma conveniently sat across from Vegeta. About ten plates of eggs, fifteen plates of bacon, twelve plates of pancakes, nine plates of sausage, ten plates of waffles, ten plates of toast, and four gallons of milk were placed on the table for the hungry Saiya-jins to feast upon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you very much for inviting me for breakfast your highnesses. It was quite delicious." Bulma patted her stomach showing she was full.  
"Oh, it was our pleasure, honey. You'll have to come to meals more often." The Queen was quite pleased that Bulma had joined them for breakfast that morning. She had thought that Bulma was a great girl and one hell of a fighter, and with her temper, she was the perfect candidate for her son to marry when he came of age, which was shortly arriving.  
Bulma thanked them once again and asked to be excused. She walked through the large double doors, heading for her room among the huge palace. Vegeta also asked permission to be excused and began to follow his best friend of sixteen years to her destination.  
"Don't follow me, Vegeta. I don't want to be around you for a while."  
"Oh, come on, Bulma. I was just doing it to get a rise out of you, and you know it. You don't have to get a cynical on me." Vegeta ran his hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from his mother when she got frustrated. His frown lessened when he thought of something to cheer the blue-headed vixen up some. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Come with me somewhere."  
"No." Bulma wasn't going to fall for his crap again.  
"I promise you'll like it."  
"Tough shit, Vegeta. Nothing you can do will make me less pissed off."  
"Really? Well I beg to differ. Just come on!" He tugged on her arm and practically pulled it out of the socket. Had she not been a Saiya-jin it probably would have been ripped right off. Bulma stared at Vegeta for a while and decided to see just what it was that he had to offer to her.  
"Make it quick, or else." Vegeta flashed her his infamous smirk and grabbed her hand, literally flying through the halls of the enormous palace. Bulma pulled herself up into Vegeta's arms since she couldn't fly as fast as him yet, and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Vegeta instinctively wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist to keep her in place. Within twenty minutes they had reached the outskirts of the kingdom and the place that Vegeta wanted to show Bulma. The Prince landed softly on the grass. He and Bulma stayed where they were just starring into each other's eyes. Bulma broke eye contact and blushed a little, along with Vegeta. It was just then that the First Class realized exactly where she was.  
"Oh, Vegeta! I can't believe you remembered this place! It seems like it was yesterday when you first brought me up here to get away from harsh reality. Whenever I was feeling down, you always brought me here." Vegeta certainly did remember that day in his life when he brought Bulma here. It was about ten years ago, when Bulma's parents both got killed in battle. Bulma was at the palace, and when she found out she ran straight to Vegeta, not knowing what else to do. He had found the place while on one of his adventurous escapades, and decided that it was as good of a time as any to show it to Bulma.  
It was a beautiful island, full of lush greenery and animals. There was a small waterfall which led into a pond. It was the most beautiful place on the planet, and was only known to the two young Saiya-jins.  
"Thank you, Vegeta. I almost forgot about this place." Bulma walked up to her best friend and planted a small kiss on his lips. Vegeta was slightly stunned at the electricity that was created from such a small gesture. Sure they had kissed before, they did everything together and told everything to each other. Hell they had lost their virginity to each other just to get it over and done with, but none of it had ever felt this real before. Vegeta grunted his response, running over his lips with his fingers, and then his tongue. He couldn't get over how good just her lips tasted.  
"Bulma?" The Prince asked somewhat timidly. Bulma turned around at the sound of her name actually being spoken instead of woman. She was surprised to be pulled into a passionate kiss, but her surprised was quickly dissipated and she responded to the kiss.  
  
A/N ~ Eeeeehehehehehehehe ... I don't know. I just wanted to end it there for now. Until next time. Stacey ~ Crazyhelga 


	2. Dreams Do Come True

-Deception-  
By : Stacey Meyer  
  
Chapter Two Rated ~ R for language Disclaimer ~ I DO NOT own Vegeta, Bulma, or any of the DBZ gang or DBZ, I am sad to say. I'm not making any mulah off of this story, so yeah. Oh, and I don't have a job, therefore I don't have any money, so suing me would be pointless.  
  
Words in *stars* are Bulma's thoughts. Words in 'parenthesis' are Vegeta's thoughts.  
  
Last time on Deception  
"Bulma?" The Prince asked somewhat timidly. Bulma turned around at the sound of her name actually being spoken instead of woman. She was surprised to be pulled into a passionate kiss, but her surprise was quickly dissipated and she responded to the kiss.  
  
Chapter Two - Dreams Do Come True  
  
"Are you okay? Hello?!?! Vegeta, can you hear me?" Vegeta shook his head vigorously to clear the previous images from his head.  
"What do you want woman?" Bulma glanced down to where he was sitting and stared at him like he sprouted three heads.  
"What do I want? I want you to get up! You've been blacked out for twenty minutes, I thought you were dead or something! I mean, I barely even touched you and you went down like a ton of bricks! You scared the shit out of me Vegeta!" Bulma held out a hand to help her Prince up, and he hesitantly accepted. Vegeta had a million thoughts running through his head, but it was the one that stood out most that he decided to voice.  
"What happened to me, woman?"  
"You mean to tell me that you don't remember?!?"  
"That's exactly what I said wasn't it? Now what the fuck happened to me?"  
"Well, how 'bout I just show you instead."  
"Show me, how can you do that?"  
"Through our mental link. Duh, haven't you been paying attention during our tutoring sessions together? Never mind. Don't answer, it'll just piss me off." Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow, but kept quiet. "Now, just relax and let it all come back to you through our link. Okay?" Vegeta grunted in reply and closed his eyes, waiting for the memories to come flooding back to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin Mental Link~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you very much for inviting me for breakfast your highnesses. It was quite delicious." Bulma patted her stomach showing she was full.  
"Oh, it was our pleasure, honey. You'll have to come to meals more often." The Queen was quite pleased that Bulma had joined them for breakfast that morning. She had thought that Bulma was a great girl and one hell of a fighter, and with her temper, she was the perfect candidate for her son to marry when he came of age, which was shortly arriving.  
Bulma thanked them once again and asked to be excused. She walked through the large double doors, heading for her room among the huge palace. Vegeta also asked permission to be excused and began to follow his best friend of sixteen years to her destination.  
"Don't follow me, Vegeta. I don't want to be around you for a while."  
"Oh, come on, Bulma. I was just doing it to get a rise out of you, and you know it. You don't have to get a cynical on me." Vegeta ran his hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from his mother when she got frustrated. His frown lessened when he thought of something to cheer the blue-headed vixen up some. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Come with me somewhere."  
"No." Bulma wasn't going to fall for his crap again.  
"I promise you'll like it."  
"Tough shit, Vegeta. Nothing you can do will make me less pissed off."  
"Really? Well I beg to differ. Just come on!" He tugged on her arm and practically pulled it out of the socket. Had she not been a Saiya-jin it probably would have been ripped right off. (*A/N* ... This is the part where Vegeta doesn't remember anything and starts to dream of his own version in the last chapter, just wanted to tell you guys so I don't confuse anyone, including myself. Hehe...)  
"I said no Vegeta, so fuck off. I'm tired of the crap you pull. I'm the one person who knows you better than you know yourself, but you still treat me like I'm some third-class piece of trash." Vegeta obviously didn't get it through his head that Bulma wanted to be left alone, and continued to advance upon her, trying in his own way to be forgiven. The blue-haired, first-class started to power up, being very upset that she wasn't getting through to her Prince, and sent a punch towards Vegeta's midsection. Unfortunately for Vegeta, it connected. He stumbled back and eventually tripped over his own feet, heading face first for the floor. His head smacked against the floor and that's when he blacked out.  
"Oh my Kami! Vegeta?? Vegeta are you okay?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Mental Link~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma sat down besides the dazed Prince, waiting for him to say something, anything, to end the eerie silence that hooded over the two Saiya-jins. She decided to get the ball rolling, figuring that her friend's health was more important than an unnatural silence between themselves. Bulma brought her hand to Vegeta's face, turning it to make sure she had his full attention, while absently rubbing his jaw line with her thumb.  
"Are you okay, Vegeta?" The cerulean-haired soldier asked softly. Vegeta raised his hand to Bulma's, keeping her hand right where it was and kissed it several times very softly.  
He compared his version of the story to hers, and surpassingly, he liked his version better. Their eyes were locked together, hinting at some underlying feeling that neither could place at the time. 'What are you doing to me, Bulma?' Vegeta leaned in closer 'till their noses were touching.  
Bulma's heart was racing, she had never seen Vegeta's emotions open to anyone. *I've known this guy forever, how could I not of seen this before?* Before she had time to think of anything else, Vegeta reached forward, softly pulling Bulma's lips to his. They started kissing slowly and timidly, as if it were their first time kissing someone, even though they've done this quite a few times with each other. Bulma's hands were still on Vegeta's face, lightly tracing the bones of his jaw, and Vegeta was duplicating her every move.  
A creak from a nearby door halted their actions, making them both jump to attention to see who dared to interrupt them. It was Queen Kamlyn, and unbeknownst to the Prince and his friend, she had seen the whole thing, only now wanting to reveal herself. She walked past the pair, grinning like a mad man. Vegeta and Bulma both wanted to crawl into a hole and die.  
Once the Queen was gone, Vegeta turned to Bulma, pulling her in for another kiss.  
"You know something, woman? Dreams do come true." Bulma quirked an eyebrow at his statement, but quickly passed it off as a side effect of his head trauma.  
"Let's go, Vegeta."  
"Where the hell are we going now?" Bulma smirked slightly and she grabbed Vegeta by the hand, leading him throughout the hall.  
"You'll see when we get there." 'Crazy woman.'  
  
A/N Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know Veggie's OOC, but I like him like this. It was the blow to the head that did it... hehehe. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not even sure it makes sense, I was just writing what came to me. Kind of a spur of the moment chapter, I guess. Review if you feel like it. Peace. Stacey ~ Crazyhelga 


	3. The Challenge

-Deception-  
By : Stacey Meyer  
  
Chapter Three Rated ~ PG-13/R for language Disclaimer ~ I DO NOT own Vegeta, Bulma, or any of the DBZ gang or DBZ, I am sad to say. I'm not making any mulah off of this story, so yeah. Oh, and I don't have a job, therefore I don't have any money, so suing me would be pointless.  
  
Words in *stars* are Bulma's telepathic messages. Words in ~waves~ are Vegeta's thoughts.  
  
Last time on Deception  
"You know something, woman? Dreams do come true." Bulma quirked an eyebrow at his statement, but quickly passed it off as a side effect of his head trauma.  
"Let's go, Vegeta."  
"Where the hell are we going now?" Bulma smirked slightly and she grabbed Vegeta by the hand, leading him throughout the hall.  
"You'll see when we get there." ~Crazy woman.~  
  
Chapter Three - The Challenge  
  
After fifteen minutes of endless hallways and doors, Vegeta started to get angry.  
  
"Where the hell are we going? I don't have time for this shit, you're cutting into my training time," he demanded, not too nicely.  
  
"I already told you, you'll see when we get there. Geeze, keep your pants on, you baby." Vegeta huffed. His patience was wearing thin and Bulma knew he wouldn't put up with her little game for much longer. "If it makes you feel any better, we'll be there in five minutes. This palace is much larger than it seems, and I know for a fact that you've never been to where I'm taking you."  
  
"I've been through every square inch of this palace, there isn't a hallway or room that I don't already know about. It is my palace, after all."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep on thinking that." Bulma mumbled a few incoherent things under her breath and turned another corner, only to run into a wall that went by the name of Kakarot. "Fucking-a! Why don't you watch where you're going, you damn fool?"  
  
Bulma and Kakarot had been on bad terms with one another since Kakarot had met his human girlfriend, Chi-Chi, a month ago. Bulma was completely against Kakarot being with the black haired strumpet. She had heard of Chi-Chi's promiscuous adventures with any male the harlot came across, and Bulma thought that he could of done much better than the town bicycle.  
  
"Watch where I'm going? Last time I checked, you're the one who ran into me, bloody wench." Kakarot was glaring daggers at Bulma until a very familiar growl of impatience rumbled through the air. Kakarot glanced at who was standing behind Bulma, only to find it was the crowned Prince of Vegeta-sei. He immediately fell to one knee and crossed his right fist over his heart, eyes wide in fear.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Prince. I was unaware that you were present. Please forgive my insolence, it will never happen again." Bulma sighed and crossed her arms in a Vegeta-like stance, just what she needed, Vegeta getting an ego boost so early in the morning.  
  
"Kakarot, get up you third-classed imbecile. You owe Veggie-head here no apologies. I was the one who ..."  
  
"You watch what you say woman, or I'll have you screaming." Bulma turned around swiftly, her eyes meeting with the Prince's. A wicked smile formed upon her lips. *Screaming for what Veggie-head?* Vegeta's classic smirk appeared on his face, that is until the first-class spoke again.  
  
"Excuse me, Vegeta," Bulma spat, "I was speaking with Kakarot, not you." Vegeta growled lowly, telling Bulma that she had crossed a line, and then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to himself roughly.  
  
"Leave us, Kakarot. I have some things on propriety to discuss with the woman."  
  
"Yes, sir." Bulma tried to squirm out of Vegeta's vice-like grip and continued to scowl at the third-class warrior, secretly wishing him to heed her words about his choice on women. Kakarot turned to leave, not wanting to be in Bulma's presence any longer, but before he could leave Bulma stopped him with her hand on his arm.  
  
"Oh, Kakarot," Bulma smirked devilishly, "do tell your girlfriend that I said hello, and that I'll make sure there's a secure place for her in the deepest and darkest pits of Hell, where an alien whore like that belongs. I would appreciate it highly." He bit his tongue, holding back the string of curses that were on the tip of it, bowed to the Prince, and retreated swiftly. He knew better than to go against Vegeta's demands.  
  
As soon as Kakarot was out of eyesight and earshot, Vegeta let go of Bulma's arm and pushed her against the wall. The young Prince was furious, and intended to let the blue-haired scientist know it.  
  
"What have I told you about addressing me properly infront of other people, woman? I am your crowned Prince regardless of whether you like it, and you will show respect to me." He sighed, running a hand through his mane-like hair and tugging it a little. "You're going to make me go bald before my time." Bulma snickered a little and grabbed Vegeta's hand, leading him to the place she wanted to show him. He jerked his hand back, not liking the contact. "You do know that I'm not a little child and that I can walk on my own, right."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up, we're almost there."  
  
Bulma reached two metal doors with a security box on the panel next to them. She punched in her code and entered the room, looking around to make sure no one was there.  
  
"Woman, I've been in your lab before. This is nothing new to me." Vegeta was getting a little agitated and if he didn't start his training soon, he would have to cut into his lunch to make up for it.  
  
"Wait here." Bulma walked into the storage room, and emerged a few moments later with a poi-poi capsule in her hand.  
  
"What is that?" Bulma tilted her head confused and then saw that he was looking at the capsule.  
  
"Oh, this? This is a storage capsule. My dad made them before he died, but this isn't what I want to show you. Stand back a little." She threw the capsule and it popped, revealing a large domed building. "This," she declared with pride, pointing towards the building, "is what I wanted to show you." The scientist looked at the Prince's face, judging his reaction, which had confusion clearly written across it. "Go ahead."  
  
Vegeta walked into the metal dome, baffled as to what it could possibly be. The only thing inside was a large circuit board in the center and another door leading to a different sector. Upon further investigation, he found it to be a bedroom with a connecting bathroom and a regeneration tank. He walked back into the white padded part with the circuit board, only to find Bulma with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked, truly wanting to know the answer.  
  
"This is a gravity chamber that can go up to 400 times the gravity on Vegeta-sei. There are also programmed fighting bots that can withstand the power of the legendary." Bulma stood there for a little bit, admiring her work. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"How did you build this without anyone finding out about it?"  
  
"I've been building it bit by bit. It took me about three years to finally finish it, and trust me, it's been a bitch keeping it from you. Especially since you love to just waltz in here unannounced all the time," she joked with a soft smile on her face. Vegeta turned to Bulma with a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"I'm truly impressed." The young first class blushed slightly at the praise and turned to the control panel.  
  
"So, you wanna test this baby out Veggie-head?" The Prince smirked at the challenge.  
  
"Bring it on, woman. The day you beat me is the day I become your slave."  
  
"Okay, let's make a little wager on it then. If I do beat you, you will become my slave, just for a day. And if you win,"  
  
"If I win, you have to do anything I tell you to do."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"That's what I said, is it not? Anything I wish."  
  
"Fine, anything. You're going to be groveling at my feet by the time I'm done with you Veggie-head."  
  
"Don't count on it, woman." The two shook hands, completing the deal and making it official, then they both got into a fighting stance and started powering up. This was going to be one hell of a fight. 


	4. The Fight

-Deception-

By : Stacey Meyer   

Chapter Four   

Rated ~ R  for violence and swearing   

Disclaimer ~ Blah blah blah Vegeta is my slave blah blah blah Dbz will be mine blah blah blah blah blah blah   

Last time on Deception...

     "Bring it on, woman. The day you beat me is the day I become your slave."

       "Okay, let's make a little wager on it then.  If I do beat you, you will become my slave, just for a day.  And if you win,"

     "If I win, you have to do anything I tell you to do."

      "Anything?"

       "That's what I said, is it not? Anything I wish."

       "Fine, anything.  You're going to be groveling at my feet by the time I'm done with you Veggie-head."

       "Don't count on it, woman."  The two shook hands, completing the deal and making it official, then they both got into a fighting stance and started powering up.  This was going to be one hell of a fight.

  Chapter Four - The Fight

     Vegeta crouched down into a fighting stance and powered up to half of his full ki level.  Bulma copied the Prince, powering up to three quarters of her full power, and smiled maliciously.

       "Computer, 150 times Vegeta-sei's gravity."  A red light flashed, letting the two Saiya-jins know that the simulator was working.  "Let's see how you fight in this kind of gravity Veggie-head!"  Vegeta slumped forward slightly due to the pull in gravity and almost instantly a sheen of sweat appeared upon Vegeta's forehead.  *She's not even breaking a sweat! That stupid wench has been training without me!  I'll show her!.*

       "Gravity at 150 times Vegeta-sei's normal gravity, awaiting further instructions."  The computer replied in a monotone voice.

       "No further instruction, computer."  Bulma smirked playfully.  "What's the matter Veggie boy? Can't handle the heat?"  Vegeta returned gesture with a smirk of his own, telling Bulma silently that she would regret what she said.  And regret it she would.

       Without warning, Bulma charged Vegeta and tried for a roundhouse kick to his abdomen, but Vegeta anticipated the kick and grabbed her leg, spinning her in the air.  She landed on one knee and looked up in her crouched position.

       "I'm surprised Veggie, didn't think you could handle the gravity that well."  Vegeta growled in annoyment. 

       "You're going to pay, wench."  Bulma got back up and charged again, this time launching a full fledged attack of kicks and punches.  Vegeta blocked all of them with little trouble.  He had noticed that Bulma used a specific pattern of attacks.  Uppercut, lower left jab, upper right jab, more uppercuts, a horde of various lower jabs, and several kicks thrown in randomly.  *The woman is getting sloppy with her fighting.  She's easier to read than a book.*  Vegeta halfheartedly threw in a few of his own punches and kicks, some connecting, others being deflected in-between Bulma's own attack towards him.

      The gap between her abdomen and her upper chest area was painfully noticeable when she threw the uppercuts and higher jabs and Vegeta, being the gentleman that he was, decided to teach Bulma not to have obvious patterns by sending her a bone-crushing roundhouse kick to the midsection.  The blow connected, sending Bulma flying back into the wall behind her and cracking a few of her precious ribs.  She tried getting up but stumbled back a little, settling back onto the white padded wall.  She shook her limbs and head, trying to clear the cobwebs.  *Shit! I guess in higher gravity the blows are a little bit more powerful.*

         "You're not ready for this.  You need more training before you become mine to do with as I please."

       "Fuck you Vegeta.  You're the one who started sweating the second the gravity came on."

       "That may be, but I'm not the dumbass who has specific patterns in their attacks.  That shit will get you killed in battle if you're not careful woman. You should be thanking me for stopping you while you still have breath in your lungs."  Bulma got up and stalked over to where Vegeta was standing.

       "What are you saying, Vegeta?  How dare you question my ability as a first-class!  I have more ki in my pinkie finger than your elites have in their whole life force and you sit here and scrutinize my fighting!"

       "You know exactly what I'm saying.  You're getting sloppy and it will not be tolerated in my squads.  Why the fuck do you think I sent you a kick that hard?  I did it to knock some sense into your thick skull." Vegeta got even closer to Bulma and started putting his finger in her face.  "And my men may be weaker than you, but they will stay alive in a fight because they know how to fucking fight!"  Taking in all of Vegeta's words, Bulma started to get more and more pissed off.  Her heavenly blue eyes turned a shade of gray and slanted into slits of pure anger.  She pulled back her fist, which was now glowing a light shade of blue, and slammed it into Vegeta's face as hard as she could.  A slight cracking sound could be heard and Bulma stormed out of the gravity room, the door closing with a swish.  All the prince could do was hold his jaw and smiled painfully.  She may have fractured his jaw from the punch, but he was delighted nonetheless.  He had finally found a student with formidable power.  And after a well earned trip to the med wing, he was going to hunt Bulma down and force her to train with him.  One hell of a fight it was, indeed.

A/N ... shit this chapter sucked ....... well, I'm gonna go wallow in self-pity. peace! Crazyhelga


End file.
